Ma Scandaleuse
by Enagem
Summary: Drago vous présente sa "chère et tendre" sur les paroles de Ma Scandaleuse.


**Coucou ! Me revoilà, non pas pour un OS Klaroline mais pour une songfic Drago/Hermione. Cela fait un certain temps qu'elle trainait inachevée sur mon ordinateur, je l'ai enfin terminé ! C'est très court, je n'en suis d'ailleurs pas satisfaite mais c'est ma première songfic, j'adorais la musique et je trouvais qu'elle collait bien à notre couple préféré alors je me suis lancée. C'est comme ça que l'on apprend :)**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**_Disclaimer_**** : rien ne m'appartiens, laissons Drago et Hermione à la géniale JK ROWLING et laissons les paroles de Ma Scandaleuse à Mickael Miro. **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Ma scandaleuse**

Voilà quelques temps déjà, que j'ai succombé à ses charmes, que j'ai changé d'avis sur elle. J'ai aujourd'hui 25 ans, je suis un ancien Mangemort, repenti et pardonné, j'entretiens des relations cordiales avec Harry Potter (si, si !) mais j'ai encore un peu de mal avec à être "sympa" avec Weasmoche (on ne se refait pas). Professeur accompli de Potions à Poudlard, je dois être avec mes élèves aussi peu aimable que Snape l'était avec les Griffondors (mais en plus beau). Oui, j'aime mon métier, mais heureusement pour moi, je n'ai pas besoin d'aimer la marmaille pour parvenir à leur enseigner (avec talent il faut le dire) les secrets des potions. Je suis davantage un chercheur qu'un pédagogue avec mon passé, vous vous doutez bien que je préfère inventer et tester les potions de demain plutôt que d'enseigner les rudiments à un groupe d'écervelés. Ce métier me convient, on pourrait croire que c'est trop passif pour quelqu'un comme moi mais croyez moi, dans mon laboratoire souterrain, mes expériences sont tout sauf passives. Évidemment, brillant comme je suis, je vous prie de croire qu'il me fallait quelqu'un de ma trempe. Avec un caractère bien affirmé pour me tenir tête aussi. Et si je vous parle de moi c'est pour mieux vous parlez d'elle : ma scandaleuse.

Volcanique, voilà le mot qui pourrait la décrire entièrement.

Vous voulez un exemple ?

_"Scandale au rayon lingerie_;"

Oui, moi j'aime accompagné ma moitié s'acheter des sous-vêtements, c'est une façon pour moi de pré tester la matière que je me ferais un plaisir d'arracher à la moindre occasion.

"_La vendeuse insinue,_

_Que les seins de la scandaleuse_

_Sont vraiment tout petits"_

En fait, la pauvrette n'a pas dit çà comme ça mais lui a conseillé gentiment de se diriger vers les rayons "petites poitrines qui serait plus approprié, si je puis me permettre". Évidemment ma douce a très mal pris la chose, appréciant peu de se faire traiter comme une adolescente. J'ai alors regardé ma scandaleuse, le teint rouge, elle bouillonnait de rage. De quel droit, cette arriviste écervelée se permettait-elle d'insinuer qu'elle ne pouvait pas remplir un 95B ? Même si la vendeuse n'avait pas tout à fait tort (elle n'a jamais supporté les réflexions sur son absence de poitrine conséquente), je la plains.

"_Et ne parlez pas de détails,_

_Qu'elle exagère et se donne en public_

_Qu'elle amplifie et qu'elle déraille_  
_Pauvre vendeuse plutôt sympathique_  
_Qui te conseille une autre taille_  
_Et éveille ainsi l'hystérique _

_Qui te conseille une autre taille_

_Et éveille ainsi l'hystérique"._

Ma femme était comme ça, aussi impulsive que sauvageonne, extrêmement intelligente mais aussi susceptible que moi : (on ne critique pas la femme d'un Malfoy merci), mais ça m'est égal :

"_Mais elle est toutes mes tempêtes ma scandaleuse_  
_C'est une femme libre à la langue audacieuse_  
_Et quand son sang chaud ne fait qu'un tour_  
_Le calme prend un aller sans retour"_

Aaah oui ! un détail, ma douce utilise un truc moldu totalement proscrit dans leur monde mais auquel elle est devenu accro : la cigarette, je crois. Les sorciers l'a regarde bizarrement sur le chemin de traverse quand elle a ça au bec mais ça lui donne un style rebelle bien loin de son allure de femme intellectuelle et stricte. Et j'adore çà !

Du coup, dans le Londres sorciers, les gens la regarde, ahuris, mais ne disent rien. Dans le Londres moldu (quand elle arrive à m'y traîner de force) :

_"Le tonnerre gronde vers les coups de midi_  
_Et le ciel est toujours bleu_  
_Quand on rappelle à la scandaleuse_  
_Qu'on ne peut fumer ici_  
_Et ne parlez pas de détails_  
_Qu'elle exagère et se donne en public_  
_Qu'elle amplifie et qu'elle déraille_  
_Pauvre serveur un peu dyslexique_  
_Qui te propose une autre table_  
_Et sonne ainsi l'alerte cyclonique_  
_Qui te propose une autre table_  
_Et sonne ainsi l'alerte cyclonique "_

Et oui, encore un qui aurait mieux fait de la fermer. On ne contrarie pas une femme et encore moins une Malfoy ! En une seconde, la voilà criant, gesticulant, crachant des remarques dont je préfère vous éviter la contenance.

Elle sait qu'il ne faut pas fumer dans un lieu public et, est tout à fait d'accord avec cela, mais là tout de suite maintenant, elle ne voulait pas vraiment être contrarié alors le pauvre serveur a trinqué. On est un peu caractériel chez les Malfoy, et on aime pas avoir tort ou être contredis même si on sait que l'on est en faute.

"_Mais elle est toutes mes tempêtes ma scandaleuse_  
_C'est une femme libre à la langue audacieuse_  
_Et quand son sang chaud ne fait qu'un tour_  
_Le calme prend un aller sans retour_

_Chaque jour un peu plus_  
_Elle m'éblouis_  
_Sa méthode ne tolère aucun répit_  
_Chaque jour un peu plus_  
_Elle s'égosille_  
_Et moi son homme je l'aime ainsi" _

Vous l'aurez compris, ma moitié est l'une des femmes les plus bruyantes et les moins discrètes qui existe. de part sa beauté, son intelligence, son passé d'héroïne de guerre, son poste d'Auror, son fort caractère, elle impose le respect et clame aimer sa liberté.

Mais voilà, au contact d'un Malfoy, tout cela s'est amplifié (oui oui, même sa beauté), elle est donc devenue un peu tyrannique. Harry et Ron vous diront qu'elle l'était déjà quand elle les suivait, les sourcils froncés, l'œil accusateur dans tous les couloirs de Poudlard pour leur faire avouer le nombre de devoirs qu'ils avaient en retard.

Mais moi je préfère croire que je lui ai donné un peu de mon sale caractère. Vous l'aurez compris, je ne suis autre que le magnifique Drago Malfoy et je suis mariée avec la plus belle et la plus hargneuse des lionnes : Hermione Granger. Ma Scandaleuse.

* * *

**Voilà ! J'avais prévenu, c'est pas génial mais j'ai voulu cela léger et joyeux contrairement à ce que j'écris d'habitude. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop loupé pour autant.**

**A bientôt !**


End file.
